


Child Care

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili is a baby, Fili is a kraken!, Lovely chaotic!Thorin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„THAT IS NOT HOW YOU HOLD A CHILD" AU (X)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Care

**Author's Note:**

> This ones pretty short, but no less cute :D

Bilbo walked through the less crowed roads of downtown, when he saw a man holding a baby in a totally wrong way.

   “Uhm…sir. This is not the right way you hold a baby.” He pointed out, but the man didn’t seem to be listening. The baby slipped over the arm of his winter jacket. “ehrmm!” Bilbo said with a nervous quirk in his voice. The man looked up, eyes wide and surprised and then the baby lost grip. Launching himself forward, Bilbo caught the baby safely in his arms.

   “Jesus Christ!” The man exclaimed, when Bilbo stood again. The small man shot him a look.

   “You should take more care of your child.” He said sternly. The other man flinched.

   “I never held him before and my sister send me out.”

   “So it’s not your child?” The man shook his head. “One more reason to take more care of it.” Bilbo looked down on the yellow bundle of a baby. It had soft, blonde curls and big, greyish eyes. He smiled gently down on it.

   “Thank you for catching him. I seriously have no idea how to handle children.” The tall, dark-haired man seemed to be highly embarrassed. Leaving his sternness and anger behind, Bilbo smiled.

   “There was no accident or injury. But the next time, I wont be there and you should make your sister teach you how to hold a baby.” The child in Bilbo’s arms suddenly giggled and grabbed the man’s scarf, pulling with his tiny hands.

   “Oh no.” The taller man said and sighed.

   “What?” Bilbo looked down, trying the make the baby release the scarf, without dropping it.

   “He won’t let go. He has something like a kraken. Once he gets hold of something, he won’t release it. But his mother was the same.” The man chuckled and Bilbo joined.

   “How about we bring him home. ‘Cause I would like it very much, if he releases this scarf. My neighbours wife made it for me last Christmas.”

   “We don’t live far away.” While they walked, they were silent, apart from the baby’s low gurgles. The door was opened before the man could even take out his keys. A dark haired woman, a bit shorter than the man, but clearly related stared at the man with bright blue eyes.

   “Thorin where have you been? Fili shouldn’t be outside for so long!”

   “There was a tiny accident.” She now saw the missing baby.

   “What have you done?” The distress in the woman’s voice was terrible.

   “No problem madame, I got your child. Your brother, I suppose, had some problems with him.” Bilbo looked around the man’s frame.

   “Oh god bless you.” The woman waved him inside. “I am Dís Steel by the way.”

   “Bilbo Baggins.” He held out the baby and his mother took it gently. Without a problem the little kraken released the scarf.

   “Why don’t you drink a cup of tea with us.” Bilbo blinked and smiled then.

   “Why not?” The man now entered the house, looking highly embarrassed.

   “Sorry for not introducing myself. Thorin Durin.” But Bilbo laughed only.

   “No problem.” He said. “You had more pressing matters on your mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and living kudos!  
> Have a nice 12th December! We are halfway through!


End file.
